


Wasted Times

by frostvalkyries



Series: Glee & Flash One Shots [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Substance Abuse, set in Season Two, wally pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostvalkyries/pseuds/frostvalkyries
Summary: There are some changes.1) Wally and Iris live with Joe but Barry still has his apartment2)Barry lived with the Wests until age 13 and came back at age 17





	Wasted Times

**Author's Note:**

> There are some changes. 
> 
> 1) Wally and Iris live with Joe but Barry still has his apartment
> 
> 2)Barry lived with the Wests until age 13 and came back at age 17

Wally West, like any normal person, got jealous. The object of his jealousy was of course, Mr. Perfect, Barry Allen. The dude could do no wrong In Joe and Iris's eyes, even when he was late to work. Even now, at the West Family dinner, Iris and Joe were fretting over Barry. He'd apparently gone to a high school reunion and he'd had a 'hard' high school years. News flash, everyone had a hard high school. How hard could it even be for the ever love-able Barry Allen, Anyways? 

"Hey, It's Iris, just wanted to check in. Please leave a message, thanks!" Iris said into the phone at one-in-the-fucking-morning, checking in on none other than Barry. She sighed and tapped at her phone anxiously.

"Maybe he's just having a fun night and getting drunk?" Wally suggested, hoping his new family realized Barry was an adult who could, in fact, get drunk when he went out with his friends. It was possible that he wasn't as innocent as they thought he was. Or maybe he wasn't the perfect person everyone thought he was. Iris just laughed at the thought and went back to staring at her phone.

"Barry wouldn't do that, he has work tomorrow," Iris explained, doing nothing but increasing her worry as she waited on the couch until she fell asleep. 

\---

The door creaked open, waking up Wally. None other than mother-fucking Barry Allen was creeping in, his hair messy and shades poorly hiding how hungover he is. Once his eyes landed on Wally he stepped back in shock, clearly not expecting anyone to be home. It was 10:30, meaning both Joe and Iris were at work, where Barry probably should be. Not that anyone will care because, once again, everyone loves Barry Allen. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you but I accidentally left my house keys here yesterday." Barry wasn't even looking for a response, as he was already turning to leave.

"Where were you last night? Iris and Joe were out of their minds with worry," Wally practically accused, his arms crossed as he waited to evaluate Barry's response. 

"What do you want me to tell you? I had a crazy one night stand with someone i can't remember because I got black out drunk?" Barry asked with a certain smugness to his voice, like he knew he won. Hell no, Wally was not going to give up that easily. 

"I want to know what would cause you to not answer the million calls my family sent you," Wally said, his voice rising with anger. Barry raise an eyebrow at the 'my family' part.

"I already told you," Barry smirked, an odd expression on the usually bubbly man. He leaned against the doorway, knowing that Wally would have some kind of response. 

"What woman would want to sleep with a white shadow?" Wally asked, Barry annoying him more than usual, the sheer smugness in his voice was a valid enough reason for Barry to get punched in Wally's opinion. The fact that Barry actually laughed at Wally's remark like it was a pathetic joke made Wally's blood boil.

"Now who said it was woman?" Barry asked, and Wally just gaped at the man in front of him. That was just a hell of a curve ball. At that Barry opened the door. "See you around, Wally."

\---

"Wally, Barry doesn't do one night stands and he's not gay. Are you sure you didn't dream that up? Because Barry doesn't even really drink either," Iris explained when she came home. At that Wally sighed, because of course they wouldn't believe the only thing that would actually show he's not perfect. Why would they when he's the most amazing standup guy anyone has ever met in their whole entire life?

"Wally, you can't just make up things about Barry. You two just need to talk it out," Joe had said before moving onto another subject swiftly, when Wally tried to tell Joe. Why did Wally even try, anyways? Barry got to live the life Wally deserved, so naturally he got away with everything. Just another reason to hate the most loved kid in America. 

\---

"Caitlin, are you okay?" Iris comforted the girl crying on the couch. The young woman hiccuped a few times before she was able to wipe the tears off her face.

"Jay cheated," Caitlin managed out before collapsing into sobs like before. Wally felt awkward, stuck in the kitchen, unable to move with out being spotted as listening in on this very clearly private conversation. He considered getting his headphones, only to realize they were out in the main room with the girls. 

"That bitch! Who do I need to kill?" Iris asked, still rubbing circles on Caitlin's back. Only Iris could be soothing while she threatened murder. 

"I-I don't know. He said that they were drunk and didn't remember," Caitlin cried out, the words constantly paused with a heavy sob. Wally paused for a second, questioning. Barry could be kind of an asshole but his he really so much as to sleep with his friend's boyfriend? 

"He doesn't deserve you. You can do better than that old wash up," Iris stated, hugging Caitlin. At that moment, Wally decided he would confront Barry because, if he did that, then he really is a stone cold bitch.

\---

"Hey, I wanna ask you something," Wally said, two weeks after the couch incident, when he saw Barry sitting with two men and two women who Wally had never seen before. If all went well, Barry would at least have these people know his true nature. Barry cocked his head to the side, a nonverbal 'go on'. "Did you sleep with Jay while he was dating Caitlin?" Wally expected these people to be shocked but the black haired girl laughed and one of the boys made a snide remark about how he probably did and was a ho. The most interesting reaction was actually Barry, who sat back like he hadn't thought about it. 

"If Jay's hot then he probably did," The black haired girl stated, making the blonde laugh. 

"Oh my God I think I did!" He shouted suddenly, covering his mouth with shock. "Also you can't say anything Kurt, I was so drunk I was on the verge of alcohol poisoning. I do remember seeing him there and asking him if he knew what a car was because at that point I was five shots into a drinking competition with Hunter, who I'm pretty sure just got out a jail and actually wasn't a wimp anymore."

"Are you sure you should be getting drunk so soon after a nine month coma?" The curly haired guy asked, to which Barry only shrugged. Wally hadn't even realized Barry had been in a coma, What the hell? Iris and Joe made a lot more sense with that fact in the mix. 

"When has anything ever stopped me before?" Barry asked, as nonchalant as ever. 

"I still think you should go to AA," Curly added, sounding hopeful. Barry only sighed at that comment. Seriously, how much did Barry drink? Wally had never seen him hung over before the keys incident. 

"I don't drink that often. besides, I'm a functional drunk." Barry was clearly wanting to drop the subject if the way he quickly cut Curly down was any indication. This conversation was an eye opener. 

"You've been calling for Blaine to come pick you up from bars since you were sixteen. I think you have a problem, Smythe," The snide guy said, causing Wally to question things even more. What the hell is a Smythe? Also since when would Barry, who was raised by a cop, drink underage? 

"Please, I've been drinking since fourteen and I'm still fine. God, what are you, My mother?" Barry retorted.

"I think your friend is having some revelations, Twink," The black hair girl laughed, gesturing towards Wally. 

"Oh, by the way, Joe didn't foster me during high school until two weeks before senior year ended in case thats why you are constantly pissed at me," Barry explained before turning back to his friends. "And I'm not an alcoholic, Fuck you."

\---

"Sorry for bringing that up in front of your friends," Wally said one day, when Barry had a distinctly Iris hand shaped bruise on his face. Barry shrugged, as unshakeable as ever. "I mean, I didn't know Iris would slap you," Wally added, trying to make himself feel better. 

"I've had worse," was Barry's only response, his eyes never leaving the TV. 

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, concerned. Half of Barry's friends had looked at him with the same amount of disgust that cops look at murders. Iris had even threatened to beat Barry worse if he didn't leave. Barry had left then, returning to his apartment and tossing his phone into the garbage can, where it resided until Wally came over. Barry had even gotten out a bottle of alcohol, drinking it while his eyes never left the screen. Barry seemed like he'd pretty much hit rock bottom within an hour. 

"Oh my life is such a sob story you could make a lifetime movie out of it," Barry explained, finally looking away from the people dancing around the car onscreen. "And since you're looking at me so curiously, I guess I'll tell you. It started when I was eleven, my mom was murdered in front of me. I saw who did it but no one believed me, and my father went to jail. You can actually thank your dad for that. By age thirteen I had runaway to try and see my dad so many times it was in the triple digits. I got really depressed so I tried to off myself. Of course I failed, and someone decided it would be better if I moved away so I moved in with the Smythes in Paris. When I was sixteen, I came back to America and went to Westerville, Ohio. When It was two weeks away from graduation, I got in a fight with my foster dad, Richard. The fight with him ended up physically and he took my car keys so at midnight, I snuck out and took a bus all the way back to Central City. Then I went back with Joe, before doing collage, becoming a CSI, and getting struck by lightning. After I woke up from my coma, I met Harrison Wells because he saved my life. Turned out he killed my mom though. Then Eddie and Ronnie died and now we're back to the present."

"I'm sorry," was all Wally could manage. No wonder Iris and Joe let him get away with almost anything.

"I'm drunk as hell so i'm going to bed," Barry said, leaving Grease on and half a bottle of vodka out. Wally sighed, deciding that since it's his fault Barry's in the mood he should probably clean up and maybe check in on Barry before leaving.

\---

Around two in the morning the door handle to the outside started turning and Wally panicked, not knowing what to do. Should he wake Barry up? Get a weapon? Just ignore it?

"Barry it's Jay, we need to talk. Don't answer your phone," Jay pleaded, knocking after a second with no response. He was antsy and suddenly when Barry's very loud ringtone started, he knocked more frantically. After a moment more, he just kicked the door in, shocking Wally. 

"Dude, Barry's Asleep. Just come back tomorrow."

"What are you, his babysitter? No, I'm going to wake him up right now," Jay said, before marching into Barry's bedroom. Barry's phone, however, would not stop going off. Wally getting annoyed by the constant noise, just answered it himself. 

"Jay is Zoom! You need to get to the labs now!" Cisco shouted into Wally's ear just as a crash came from Barry's room. 

"What the fuck?" Wally asked, glancing between the phone and the room. What could he really do if Jay was Zoom? Then again, he's obligated to help, isn't he? Barry would do it in a heartbeat for him. 

"Oh, Hi Wally. Have you seen Jay?" Cisco asked, trying to be pleasant but his voice edged into the panic type of speaking. 

"Yeah, he's talking with Barry right now. But you can't just gloss over- holy shit," Wally interrupted himself once he saw the blue and yellow lightning mingling as Barry and Jay left the bedroom. Barry, the producer of the yellow lightning (The Flash?), slammed Jay into a wall angrily. Jay turned on Barry, landing a good punch to the jaw, sending Barry tumbling backwards over his couch. Within a second Barry popped back up, holding the half empty bottle as a weapon. The second Jay, using a normal speed, approached Barry, Barry smacked him in the head with the bottle. Jay stumbled for a second before slamming Barry into a wall hard enough to make Barry's head bleed. He stumbled, looking pale as Jay released him. "Cisco Barry is losing," Wally whispered, looking around the kitchen counter carefully. 

"You should have accepted my deal!" Jay roared and Barry didn't answer, earning him another slam into the wall. Every second Barry's wounds were getting worse but Wally was drawing a blank on what to do. Tears gathered in his eyes as he wondered if he was gonna have to watch Barry die. Barry slid down the wall, leaving blood stains on the wall.

"Maybe I should reconsider," Barry said right before Jay grabbed his shirt. Jay pulled him up harshly and Barry put his hand on the side of Jay's face, almost like he was gonna kiss him. The second Jay relaxed, Barry slammed his face into his knee, causing a loud _snap_ as Jay's nose broke. Jay fell the the floor, out cold. "I hate guys who come back for another night."

"Tell Barry I'm on my way," Cisco said, sounding shocked.

"Will do," Wally muttered as he watched, shell shocked, as Barry wiped the blood off his face, jumped over Jay and sat on the couch to watch Signing in the Rain.


End file.
